Poetry in Progress
by loyaltyXfaithXtrust
Summary: This is a motely collection of poems that I had published on . I thought that I would publish them here as well!
1. Happiness

This poem was inspired by the book Sunlight and Shadow by Cameron Dokey.

Happiness is,

forever

always present and pleasant.

Happiness is,

a warm summer day

breezy, bright, and promising.

Happiness is,

as a kitten

fuzzy, loving, and playful.

Happiness is,

the sun, the moon

dancing, mysterious, and whimsical.

Happiness is a lover,

waiting to make your day.


	2. A Promise to Keep

This is my view of a poem for The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien. Just how Aragorn proved who he was with a poem, except this is for the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo.

Let them be loyal

let them have faith

their feet find a path

in light and in darkness.

The moon light the way

the sun make a trail

dependable as the Earth

for all of their days.


	3. Why?

This story-telling poem, my peeps, was inspired by a song. The song, which was the theme song to MASH, is called Suicide is Painless. Only this poem is about how suicide is more bad and such things.

Why do we write?  
about death darkness and pride?  
Why do you commit  
your own suicide?

I don't think you understand,  
you don't think about anything else.  
Think about life,  
you don't get what it's all  
about.

Life is about loving,  
and then losing it all,  
Picking  
yourself up after  
each painful fall.

When you give up,  
you  
throw it all away,  
why do you still write,  
about what may be your last  
day?

Tell me more.  
You say life is a knife,  
that you hide  
away.  
You yell that suicide is the only way.  
You cry as you swallow the  
pills you stole.  
These same excuses are sort of getting old.

You  
write about death, dying, depression.  
You just don't realize that you're  
forcing your opression.

You write that you must die,  
that we all  
must die.  
You tell about the  
tell-tale scars on your wrists.  
Razors,  
guns, knives, and pills.  
Still, no one seems to be able,  
to tell the  
reason why.

You're depressed.  
You lock yourself away,  
you hate  
the ones who try to save the day.

Life is more than the knife at  
your side,  
there's more than giving up,  
commiting suicide.  
Life is  
about hurting, losing, lying, falling  
Picking yourself up again, and learning  
to love.

Why do you write?  
about death, darkness, and  
pride?  
Why are you contemplating your own demise?

Suicide.  
Why  
can't anyone tell me why?


	4. Tempest

**This poem was thought of by me after I read one of my favorite books, Beautiful Creatures. I haven't seen the movie yet, but I am going to rent it the first chance I get. **

**I** hear the storm  
call to me,  
From my  
dreams  
and from my sleep,

**T**he rain falls down  
to the ground below,  
Lightning  
bright  
thunder low,  
As my heartbeat begins to  
slow,

**T**hey are my favorite  
storms at  
night,  
The trees, they bend  
to wind's  
command,

**B**ellowing wind, burning,

warm,  
As I sit inside the storm.


	5. My Choices Who Define Me

I don't think I really had a specific muse for this one. I guess it's for every book/movie that had a character who had to make a difficult choice.

It's my choice,  
no choice, some choice,  
nothing but everything to  
say,  
It is and was my choice to lie,  
to hide secrets from those who should  
see,  
not that I thought it was the only way.

It was my  
choice to lie,  
to hide the traitor's way,

It is my  
choice,  
made by all choices before,  
no choice left, but to carry out the  
first choice,

It was my choice,  
to hide everything  
from my friends,

It was my choice,  
to make the  
choice,  
that no one can understand,

It is and  
was my choice,  
to write in my secret way,  
My choice to stay the  
tides,

It is my choice to defend my  
friends,  
protect them from my deepest self,  
and from all who speak against  
them with ill intentions.

It has been my  
choice,  
from first to last,  
clouding overcast  
skies.

My choice has made it hard to  
see,  
I don't know what to think of the stranger I call me,  
My choices have  
made me the way I am,  
and the way I can and cannot choose again,  
I cannot  
tell and judge myself.

I need another to help  
me see,  
My Choices who Define Me.


End file.
